Troma Entertainment
Scare Factor: Low to Nightmare. The electronic music, sounds, Toxie's face and the cheesy animation scares quite a lot of people. Toxie is actually a well-meaning superhero, but this doesn't help. WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! �� Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Face Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1999 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1999 Category:Dangerous Logos Category:Logos that scare Bunnelby Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Taken From Die You Bob the Tomato Bastards Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Taken From Some Cucumbers Before 2000 VHS Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Taken from Voltron:Legendary Defenders Shiro's Lamenf Category:Logos that scare Keith and Lance and make them scream during the night and go into Shiro's bedroom Category:Taken From Don't Look At Larry the Cucumber 2008 VHS Category:Taken From Legacy Of Bloody Tomatoes 2003 VHS Category:Taken From The Asparagus Of Hell 2002 VHS Category:Taken From Some Tomatoes Before 2006 VHS Category:Horror logos! Category:LOGOS THAT SCARE DAVID LEE ROTH (VAN HALEN) Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Halloween logos Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:Taken from Some Cucumbers Before 2002 VHS Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Sony Category:Troma Category:Logos that scare all colored Yoshis Category:Logos that could not scare thesuperscratchcat14 Category:Happy Halloween everyone! Category:Logos that scare the heck out of gamemaster111234 Category:Taken From "Wonder Pets" Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos so scary that will scare the crap out of you, Fall off your chair, hit your head, cry, you put the mine song earrape on your computer without headphones and yell the lyrics and the street will hear Category:Logos that scare the crap out of everybody Category:Logos that make Jayson Berneck cry Category:Madman transformation Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that scare Metal Ruby Category:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Metal Flower Category:Logos that scare Metal Firey Category:Logos that scare Metal Leafy Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare Metal Spongy Category:Logos that scare Washington the Fox Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill Pip Category:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around) Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up Category:Logos that scare LogosKiller1987 Logo Destroyer UTTP VGCP.exe Category:Cheesy Logos Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU Category:Logos that Scare MTV Dance Category:Logos That Scare The Numberblocks Category:Why didn't this get nominated? Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez (Avatar Fortress 3: Revenge of Peppa Pig). Category:Logos that make Baby Dory cry Category:Logos that Scare Toddler Dory Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Scary Category:Logos Category:Wiki Category:Logos that scare Chirp and make her cry �� Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Hellish-Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Snow White Category:Logos that scare Cinderella Category:Logos that scare Princess Aurora Category:Logos that scare Ariel Category:Logos that scare Belle Category:Logos that scare Jasmine Category:Logos that scare Pocahontas Category:Logos that scare Mulan Category:Logos that scare Tiana Category:Logos that scare Rapunzel Category:Logos that scare Merida Category:Logos that scare Anna Category:Logos that scare Elsa Category:Logos that scare Moana Category:Logos that scare Vanellope von Schweetz and Disney Princess (Wreak It Ralph 2) Category:Logos that transform Anna Into Evil Anna